The Force of the Jedi
by Star Wars Forever
Summary: SWLOTR x-over; (AU) What happens when Obi-Wan and Anakin land in Middle Earth and join the Fellowship without the help of the Force? How are they being blocked? Who wants them there? and why? Yes this is a lame title and summary. plz RR anyway!
1. The Arrival of Jedi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars. I don't own LOTR. I wish I did but I don't. The changes of Anikan's and Obi-Wan's ages and relationship I do own.

**Author's Note (DON'T SKIP!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!)**: This fic WILL have references to the Jedi Apprentice stories. No you don't need to read them. The characters I'll be referring are: Bant, Reeft, Garren, Tahl, and Xanatos. Bant, Garren, and Reeft are Obi-Wan's friends from the Temple. Tahl is Qui-Gon's friend and Bant's master. Xanatos is the bad guy. It's more in depth than that, but that's all you need for right now. You'll catch on. THANK YOU to Lady Tolwen for getting me to write this. I hope its up to her standards. Sorry I only included Obi and Ani.

**The Force of The Jedi** Chapter 1: The Arrival of Jedi 

_Obi-Wan was walking through the fountain room. Suddenly his surroundings melted away, leaving him standing in a dark black inlet of a volcanic mountain. There was a man-made dais, falling into a fiery pit. On the opposite wall, bright gold words began to appear in a wavy script:_

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_ Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_ One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie,_

_ One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_ One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_Obi-Wan turned with a sudden sense of foreboding, but his escape was blocked by nine dark, hooded figures. One pulled out his sword._

_"You're not going anywhere, Jedi." It said, as it slowly raised his sword. Obi-Wan's mind screamed to run, but his body refused. The figures continued their approach, as the leader swiftly brought his sword down towards Obi-Wan's chest._

Obi-Wan woke with a start. Cold sweat covered his forehead.

"I wonder why I get a really bad feeling about that?"

"Ok, everyone stay calm. Please exit this area as quickly and calmly as possible. The building to left is set to explode…" Everyone screamed and left the area at a run. A lot faster than if they had followed the announcer's orders. But that's not the point.

"Nice one, Obi." Anikan said, giving his co-Master a playful punch. "You're not exactly on the top of your game lately are you?"

"Oh shut up kid. I bet I can still beat the crap outta you."

"We'll find out later. Now can I suggest leaving?" Anikan asked cautiously, but a rumbling behind them had already begun.

"Ummm…" the building exploded.

"Well, shit." The smoke had cleared giving Obi-Wan his first good look around. He was in a dense forest, that didn't appear to end anywhere nearby. Anikan wasn't anywhere in sight. "Ani!" he cried. "Anikan." Again there was no reply and Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't care how big that explosion was. There is no way that an entire city section can be completely transformed into a forest…" He started to head the way he thought was north but within a few hours it was too dark to tell anymore. In fact he wasn't even sure if this planet's sun rose in the east and set in the west or not, making it even more difficult to define direction.

He finally gave up and sat down in a small clearing, pulling off his survival pack as he went. Laying his thermal blanket on the ground as a makeshift bed/seat, he began rummaging around the pack for food that didn't taste like bantha crap. There wasn't much of a selection so he finally settled for what looked like the most recently packed energy bar there was.

"Man, this really sucks." He complained as he lay down to sleep. "I'm stuck in the middle of a forest, sleeping on the ground, with crappy food, and when I finally do get back Qui-Gon's gonna kill me for losing the little trouble-maker, yet again." He fell asleep grumbling about how unfortunate this was.

Anikan landed on the ground with a thud in the middle of a camp of a half dozen orcs. They looked up upon his arrival.

"Woah! Ugly." Anikan scrambled to his feet and began backing away only to bump into two more. He reached for his lightsaber to discover that it must have been knocked loose from the blast. 'Well, I guess we do this the old fashion way.' He thought, doing a series of complex flips, kicks, etc. to dispose of his enemy. The orcs didn't go down too quickly and he'd only dispatched two before a pair of twins came into the clearing, making short work of the enemy with their seemingly endless supply of arrows. Anikan stayed on the other side of the clearing still in fighters' stance, but when they put away their weapons, and high-fived each other he relaxed slightly, sensing no harm.

"Are you okay?" one asked, motioning to his forearm. Anikan glanced down at the small stream of blood seeping out of a pinprick size cut. He tried to heal with the force but felt no response.

"Damn it!" he cried, realizing that the orcs had some how managed to inject him with a force-inhibiting drug.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to go. I have to find my master." The young Jedi replied nervously.

"No. You fought with amazing skill for one so young, but they would have subdued you if we hadn't arrived. You'll come with us to Rivendell. If your 'master' doesn't return soon Elrohir and I will go look for him." Anikan was about to protest, but Elladan cut him off gently. "I'm Elladan. What is your name?"

"Anikan." The teenager replied numbly. He allowed himself to be steered out of the camp and back in the direction of Rivendell.

**Next update**: don't know yet. so sorry.


	2. In the House of Healing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars. I don't own LOTR. I wish I did but I don't. The changes of Anikan's and Obi-Wan's ages and relationship I do own. Obi-Wan's in his mid-twenties. Ani's about 16 or 17ish.

**Author's Note (DON'T SKIP!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!)**: I know its been awhile; sorry. School's almost out so the chapters _should_ be coming up faster. Thank you to the many reviewers who pointed out the mistake in the spelling in Anakin's name. My books are in my doored bookshelf, but I didn't really want to face the avalanche that would start if I opened it. I think his name is spelt right in this chapter. I'll fix the first chapter soon, I promise. This isn't my favorite chapter but it kept things moving so oh well.

**The Force of The Jedi**

**Chapter 2: In the House of Healing**

Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps. He reached for his lightsaber, but a booted foot was placed on his wrist, and he was injected with a Force-inhibiting drug. He was surrounded by a group of fifteen to twenty Uruk-hai. It was useless to fight; his hands were bound tightly behind his back, and belongings packed up. Then the Uruks lead him off further into the woods.

Obi-Wan was still being lead by Uruks. It was now the night after he'd been captured, and the group was about to stop and rest. Suddenly, three Uruks dropped like flies. Each had been shot by an arrow in the back of the head. An elf leapt out of a nearby tree, and made his way over to Obi-Wan, fighting Uruks as he went. When they were alongside each other, he slashed at the bonds with an elvish knife, then handed the weapon to Obi-Wan. They fought together until the Uruk-hai were all dead. Then Obi-Wan turned on the elf, elvish knife still in hand.

"Who are you?" he asked, suspicious.

"My name is Legolas. I'm not going to hurt you." The elf said. "Now seeing as you're in elvish land, I'd like to ask you the same question."

"Obi-Wan." came the answer. He was about to give the knife back to Legolas, but Legolas refused.

"Keep it. You may need it." He said, picking up the other knife and handing it to Obi-Wan, then unstrapping the sheathes from his back and handing them over as well. "Now, follow me. I'll bring you to Rivendell where we can care for those wounds." He referred to the deep cut across his left shoulder, and a few other bruises.

They left the clearing in the direction of Imladris. Suddenly, Legolas heard something of to left. He motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him silently then snuck up to the edge of another clearing, there a man was reprimanding two very small people while a third stood off to the side. Legolas notched an arrow. Unknown to him two brown-haired elves, on the other side of the clearing, were having the same thought. Before he let his arrow fly one of theirs flew over the man's head, passed Legolas's ear, and into Obi-Wan's shoulder, coming part way out the other side. Obi-Wan cried out and dropped to his knees. Legolas took one look at the arrow and knew it belonged to the twins. He leapt into the clearing, before they could fire more.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. "That wasn't your arrow. It came from the wrong direction. Who was it?"

"The twins." He said shortly. "Elrohir! Elladan! That's enough. Get out here." The twins came out slightly worried. They'd heard the cry, but it didn't appear that Legolas was injured.

"Who'd I hit?" Elrohir asked, concerned.

"A friend. Now each of you grab a Hobbit. We need to get to Rivendell now." He left the clearing, followed by his friends, and picked up Obi-Wan who was now unconscious. Then the four set off to Rivendell at a sprint.

"ADA!!!" Elrohir screamed as they ran up the steps of Imladris. Elrond appeared in front of them in seconds with Anakin close behind.

"This way." He said, leading them to the nearest empty bedroom. He motioned for Legolas to put Obi-Wan on the bed. "Frodo is in the last room in this hall." He told the Hobbits. They ran out of the room to see Frodo. Then Elrond turned to the Jedi on the bed. "What happened?"

"I hit him, accidentally." Elrohir said guiltily, looking apologetically at Anakin, as this was obviously the 'master' he'd been looking for. No one mentioned that he'd been playing a joke on his foster brother. Elrond nodded. He pulled Obi-Wan's shirt off to make sure he could get at the entire wound.

"What the…?" Elladan said, when they all saw the huge half-circle scar that covered the right portion of Obi-Wan's stomach, between his ribs and hip.

"It's none of our business." Elrond said, intent on the healing. He snapped the arrow tip off, as Legolas prepared some bandages. When they were ready he pulled out the arrow and wrapped up the shoulder. Then he turned to the four others. "You may stay if you want. I must tend to Frodo now. Let me know when he wakes up."

With in a few minutes of the door closing behind the Lord of Imladris Obi-Wan woke.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he moaned. The five in the room jumped. They hadn't expected him to wake up so soon.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried happily. Obi-Wan glanced over at him.

"Yes!" he cried. "I didn't lose the little shit. Qui-Gon's not going to kill me this time." He made an attempt to sit up, but Aragorn gently pushed him back down.

"You're wounded."

"You make sound so life-threatening." Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes. "The proper terminology for this is incident is hurt, not wounded. Now, who was it?"

"It was I." Elrohir said guiltily. "Sorry."

"Wouldn't be the first time…" Obi-Wan said. "Actually it wasn't an arrow that time, so I guess this is the first time…Oh well, it doesn't matter. Forgive and forget. Now who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Elrohir." Said the respective twin. "These are my brothers, Elladan and Estel. You're in Rivendell."

"The healing place?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to Legolas. Legolas nodded. "Great." The Jedi muttered. "Just what I always wanted." Anakin laughed.

**Reviews:**

oblivious-jedi: Glad you like it. I fixed the error. Thanks for pointing it out.

skywalker05: The building exploding was just sort of a way of getting them to middle-earth. I might go deeper later but for right now that's it. I know Obi's not characterized perfectly. In this fic he's going to be much more reckless. I was trying to make him and Anakin have something in common to make them closer. Glad you liked Ani vs. orcs. Obi vs. orcs in this chapter. J

Annon. 6:6:6(): Ahhh! Another Obi-lover. J Yes! Hope there was enough Obi in this chapter.

Mara look-a-like: Hey! Glad you liked it. Thanks for reading.

JugheadFan123(): Updated! Glad you're liking it.

Lady Tolwen: My driving force!! Thanks for reading, my only double reader/reviewer. AND you've read all the JA. You rule! I own them all too. They rule. Hey, what did you think of number 6?

**Next update**: possibly the council, maybe before


	3. The Council of Elrond

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars. I don't own LOTR. I wish I did but I don't. The changes of Anikan's and Obi-Wan's ages and relationship I do own. Obi-Wan's in his mid-twenties, about 23. Ani's about 16 or 17ish. Qui-Gon's not dead; the wound at the battle of Naboo wasn't fatal.

**Author's Note (DON'T SKIP!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!)**: More than a month. I'm really really sorry. I was planning on doing some sort of chapter thing on what happens before the council but my brain went dead and I couldn't get anything down on paper, or computer for that matter. Oh, so here's the chapter on the council. Definitely not the best I've written but its done.

**The Force of The Jedi** Chapter 3: The Council of Elrond 

"Obi-Wan, wake up. The Council starts in 10 minutes." Legolas called. No answer. He sighed. "Why do Men do this?" He opened the door, walked over to the bed, and yanked Obi-Wan from it. Then he grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe, and threw them at Obi-Wan. "Change. There's no time for breakfast."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so moody."

"I wouldn't be if this wasn't the second time I've done this today."

"Anakin too."

"How ever did you guess?" he asked sarcastically. By this time Obi-Wan was dressed and they started towards the patio where the Council would be held. Elrond began just after they took their seats.

"So nice of you to join us." He said, before turning to everyone present. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Gandalf, please give the council a report on the betrayal of Saruman." Gandalf rose.

"A short time ago, I was held captive by Saruman. He hoped that he would gain my support in joining Sauron. Isengard has been torn apart; the trees have been cut down to feed the cavern's fires, where the weapons for Sauman's Uruk-hai army are being made. I must also tell you that there was another man with Saruman, though I do not know his purpose."

"A name or description would be great." Obi-Wan said. Elrond turned to him.

"Do you know this man or his purpose?"

"I can't tell you that 'til I get some stats." He replied brusquely. Gandalf began explaining.

"He was tall, pale, and thin with mid-night blue eyes and a broken circle scar on his cheek. I believe Saruman called him-"

"Xanatos." Obi-Wan said and Gandalf nodded. "Well folks, things just got complicated."

"What can you tell us of this man?"

"A lot, but I'll just stick to the basics. First, he hates everything about me. He's dangerous, evil, and powerful. Does anything to get what he wants. He's your typical bad guy 'cept he's got the Force." Boromir then broke in.

"And how is telling us he has the Force suppose to clarify anything."

"He's telekinetic and telepathic. And for idiots who don't know what that means he can move things with his mind, and talk to you inside your head." Anakin said, instantly not liking Boromir.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"Haven't got a clue." The two Jedi said at the same time, before glancing at each with a smirk.

"Well that helps a lot." Boromir mumbled.

"Shut up. I've helped a lot more than you have." Boromir was about to retort to this, but Elrond stopped him.

"Enough." He said forcefully. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

"So it is true... It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!"

"_Havo dad_, Legolas."

"Gondor has no king; Gondor needs no king."

"Actually that's normally how a country is ruled." Anakin said sarcastically.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."Elrond continued, before the situation could get out of hand.

"Then what are we waiting for..." Gimli ran at the Ring, axe raised. It smashed around the Ring, having absolutely no effect.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."

"And you would know this how?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. This is serious."

"I was being serious. He's the one who wanted to use the damn thing." Obi-Wan said defensively. Legolas addressed the entire Council. None of them were doing anything; did they not understand how serious this was.

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And what if we fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Everyone in the council leapt to their feet and began to argue.

"I will take it." Frodo called out. No one heard and the arguing continued. "I will take it." He said again, slightly louder. The council quieted and turned to him. "I will take the ring to Mordor." He said. "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said moving to stand next to him.

"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said walking forward. He knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And my bow."

"And my axe." Gimli said. He and Legolas moved to stand next to Gandalf, Aragorn, and Frodo.

"I am not staying in the house of healer. I'm coming too." Obi-Wan said. Anakin got up and followed him silently over to the rest of the group.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir said, walking slowly forward. "But if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" Sam called, running from the bushes. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. Very well." Elrond said dryly. Merry and Pippin ran in from the hallway, and Elrond looked around astonished.

"We're going, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to keep us away."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest... Thing!!"

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said, and Pippin looked at him insulted.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Now, where are we going?"

**Reviews:**

Lunatic Pandora1: Sorry it felt rushed; I really wanted to just get on with the actual journey. I guess most of it is just the fact that I know where I'm going with this story so I just skim over things, trusting people will understand when in reality unless their psychic they just can't. Xanatos was the reason for the lost lightsabers and force-inhibiting drugs. This chapter sort of got into that. I'll try to explain more of what I'm thinking in the future, to cut down on some of the confusion. Thanks for the review. J

kyer(): Anakin is about 16 or 17ish. Obi-Wan is about 23ish. The battle of Naboo did take place; it just wasn't a fatal blow. I loved everything that happened in that movie, except Qui-Gon dying. So despite age changes that's the only major difference.

Lady Tolwen: Yes, I hated when Cerasi died. I'll admit it I cried. Still do when I re-read it. That's I think the only story I've ever read that I cried. Sorry bout the update. I'll try to be sooner. J Don't hurt me.

Jedi-Saiyajin-Twi'lek: Okay, I'm not positive I understood all of your review, so if you're still with me you can review to this chapter to tell me if I got it right. The fellowship doesn't know about Jedi and the Force. Just like Anakin and Obi-Wan don't know about say, elves and the One Ring. However, our dear Jedi adapt a little easier since they're always traveling to different planets. Anakin sort of explains a little of their abilities during the council to those just coming to Rivendell. Before the council, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Legolas, Aragorn, and the twins kind of talk a bit to help understand each other, and became pretty good companions. As for altering the story line, I'm not quite sure what you mean. If you have any specific suggestions I'd be happy to try to accommodate them.

**Next update**: not sure


End file.
